Bleach Memories
by Yukiko Watakara
Summary: A short sequel to Bleach Ice and Snow Hope you'll enjoy... I think XD


(This is just fan made, so don't get angry on what happens

**Bleach: Memories (Short sequel to Bleach: Ice and Snow)**

(This is just fan made, so don't get angry on what happens. Just imagine Hitsugaya being tall okay? Cause he's tall already and sorry about Ichigo and Rukia. Don't worry, I killed Inoue, Ishida, and Chad too. XD peace!)

Years passed, Soul Society was changing and as were the captains. The battles from the past left signs and the last battle of the great legendary shinigami's, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki.

As well as Captain Hitsugaya who is still waiting for Yuki to wake up. Captain Yamamoto died in the last battle and so was Captain Ukitake because of his sickness. Captain Soi Fon died with Yoruichi-san and Renji who fought all the menos and unfortunately died.

Our story begins, Captain Hitsugaya hoping that Yuki will wake up. As he holds Yuki's hands that were still warm, Captain Hitsugaya is wearing the single earring that Yuki gave her. Looking at the yellow skies of the sunset, Hitsugaya tightened his hold on Yuki's hand.

"Please, open your eyes for me, Yuki" Hitsugaya pleaded as the sleeping Yuki did not opened her eyes.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Captain-Commander Komamura called for you" A subordinate said and disappeared.

Captain Hitsugaya went quickly to the meeting room and saw the other captains and as Captain Komamura as Captain-Commander.

"What is this all of a sudden? Did something happen?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

The other captains were all silent and suddenly Captain Kyoraku broke the silence by talking first.

"Uh, what was the thing you wanted us for Captain Komamura?" Captain Kyoraku asked.

"Captain Hitsugaya, don't expect Yuki-donno to wake up. You must find another one to marry and forget about her" Captain Komamura suddenly said.

"Captain Komamura!" Captain Kyoraku didn't like the idea.

"No, I will not marry anybody. My wife will always be Yuki, I will be with her until the end" Captain Hitsugaya replied.

"Captain Hitsugaya…." Captain Unohana smiled with what Captain Hitsugaya said.

"If you don't marry someone else, then the bloodline of strong captains will vanish" Captain Komamura was frustrated.

"If he doesn't want to, then don't keep on telling him to. He will never listen, you can't decide a person's feeling Captain Komamura" Captain Byakuya interrupted.

"Captain Byakuya, you…. You have been like that since Rukia died, don't be in the past Byakuya because were facing the future, it can't be helped" Captain Komamura explained.

"Rukia loved Ichigo that she risked her life for him, is that not a serious thing? Captain Komamura" Captain Byakuya replied back.

"But Rukia was protecting the hollow Ichigo and died, it's not the same Captain Byakuya!" Captain Komamura assumed.

"It is the same Captain Komamura, they loved each other and died together, that does make sense!" Captain Byakuya said his last word and walked out the room.

"Kisama…" Captain Komamura became frustrated.

"Its decided, Captain Hitsugaya, you will be married to vice-captain Hinamori Momo" Captain Komamura banged the door and went out.

"No, Captain Komamura!" Captain Hitsugaya tried to stop Captain Komamura but didn't succeed.

The night was dark as the moon was shining with light that reflected the pond. Captain Hitsugaya was looking at the moon and remembered the memories where he was with Hinamiro.

"Hinamori, eh?" Hitsugaya murmured to himself.

The next day Captain Hitsugaya was called again by Captain Komamura. This time inside the meeting room, Hinamori was waiting for him.

"Hinamori, why are you—" Captain Hitsugaya was astonished to see her inside the room.

"Hitsugaya-kun, long time no see" Hinamori smiled and greeted Hitsugaya.

"As we have talked yesterday, Captain Hitsugaya will be engaged with Vice-captain Hinamori, please Captain Hitsugaya, we must do this for Soul Society's sake" Captain Komamura announced and pleaded to Captain Hitsugaya to cooperate.

"Hm? Captain Byakuya is not here today, what could have happened?" Captain Kyoraku noticed.

"Tsk, that guy, he still doesn't accept my condition" Captain Komamura complained.

"From this day on, forget Yuki-donno already Captain Hitsugaya" Captain Komamura stared at Captain Hitsugaya with a stern face.

"I'll never leave Yuki alone!" Captain Hitsugaya ran out of the meeting room.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori was displeased.

"Don't worry Hinamori-chan, he's going to be his self again soon" Captain Kyoraku comforted Hinamiro by patting her shoulder.

An emergency bell suddenly rang. It was at Yuki's room. Hitsugaya used his shunpo and quickly arrived at Yuki's resting house and saw the shinigami's that were guarding Yuki's room were all dead. Quickly, Hitsugaya opened the door to Yuki's room and saw a shinigami was carrying her.

"Wait, you—" Captain Hitsugaya unsheathed his soul slayer but the shinigami used his shunpo and disappeared.

Hitsugaya followed the shinigami but lost track of it. Hitsugaya came back with a troubled face. At the 10th squad gate, Hinamori was waiting for Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun… I'm sorry that Yuki was kidnapped" Hinamori apologized but Hitsugaya was not paying attention to what she said.

"Shiro-chan…" Hinamori sighed.

The next day, Captain Hitsugaya ordered all his subordinates to gather at the grounds.

"Everyone, I know that you know what happened to Captain Yuki. As my subordinates of the 10th division, I have a favor; please help me find Captain Yuki" Hitsugaya sincerely asked them.

"We will do anything for you Captain. We will help you find Captain Yuki. We know what you feel and we want to do something for you. This is the only way we can help you Captain" One of the subordinates said and bowed and all the others followed.

"We will bring Yuki-donno back, with no failure!" Matsumoto patted Hitsugaya's shoulder.

"Yes!" All the subordinated cheered.

Everybody was in groups, as Captain Hitsugaya teamed up with Matsumoto. The 10th squad began their search for Captain Yuki as Hitsugaya hopes that she will be found. A week passed, Captain Hitsugaya heard that some of his subordinates found traces of reiatsu that was surely Yuki-donno. Hitsugaya hurriedly went to them and found a cave. At the end of the cave was a huge spacious place. At the center was a glowing light.

"What could that be?" Hitsugaya slowly approached the light.

"Captain, be careful" Matsumoto said.

When suddenly, Captain Hitsugaya was sucked into the light. Matsumoto ordered the others to stay and went also inside. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto arrived in a huge hallway. Laughter was coming closer as Hitsugaya and Matsumoto unsheathe their soul slayers.

"Ahahaha Visitors! Visitors! Visitors visiting the very beautiful princess of ours" Two arrancars that looked like clowns appeared.

"Princess? You mean… Yuki?!" Hitsugaya asked in a inpatient manner.

"Calm down Mr. Prince, just follow us and you'll meet the master. Though I hope he will accept you as his son-in-law, Ahahahaha" The two talked in sinc.

It was a very long way until they reached the thrown room "Our Majesty O Our Master! Your son-in-law is here! Ahahahaha!" The two clowns laughed more loudly and suddenly exploded.

"W-what was that…" Matsumoto covered her eyes from the dust.

Inside the thrown was a huge chair and only one candle stand. The person who was sitting on the chair looked like the diseased Captain-Commander Yamamoto.

"Tsk, so you're the one who Yuki fell in love with? Ha! Not bad" The old man laughed.

"Where is Yuki?!" Hitsugaya frankly asked.

"Whoah, though you need someone to teach you good manners" The old man ignored Hitsugaya's question.

"Where is Yuki!?" Hitsugaya asked again.

"Hmpt! You really don't have manners!" The old man stamped his cane and made the floor crack.

"Why did you kidnap Yuki?" Matsumoto questioned.

"Because I think that she's not good to stay with your little captain. Tsk! Always making her cry because of that Hinamori girl" The old man answered.

"Is that so…. I'm sorry. But I'll never make her cry again! So please… tell me where she is…" Hitsugaya apologized.

"If you really love her… Then show me that you can protect her from those bad people who want to destroy her!" The old man suddenly summoned arrancars that looked like the past enemies when Ichigo was still alive. (I know you know them already? If not… their the Espadas)

"Espada!?" Matsumoto looked at them in surprise.

"It can't be…" Hitsugaya closely looked at them.

"They are not like those filthy Espadas you know. They are the servants that I made from my blood, so they also have the same power as mine" The old man grinned and watched as Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were got beaten up.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were in their limit. The opponents were too strong for them. The old man was laughing and suddenly stopped when the sound of footsteps that were approaching the thrown room was heard. The huge door opened and there was Yuki.

"Stop playing with them Ojii-san, they are not toys" Yuki scolded the old man.

"I'm sorry Yuki, but I was just carried away. It's been a long time since humans visited us" The old man said.

"Humans?" Hitsugaya asked in his state of consciousness.

"Even the people on soul society are humans also. Though they live too long because I wanted soul society to have immortal people until I get their lives back" The old man said as he stared at Hitsugaya's eyes.

"Idiot, why did you follow me even here?! Your going to die if you stay here so go back" Yuki said.

"I'll not go back without you Yuki" Hitsugaya said.

"Don't be stupid, of course I'll go with you" Yuki smiled.

"It's been a long time since I heard your beautiful voice, Yuki-donno" Matsumoto said.

"Take care of her little captain or you'll be dead fish" The old man said and disappeared.

Hitsugaya, Yuki, and Matsumoto came back. The marriage between Hitsugaya and Hinamori were canceled as to the second marriage of Hitsugaya and Yuki was planned. Captain Komamura suddenly quit being the Captain-Commander and gave the seat to Yuki. Soul Society was in peace again, as to Hitsugaya and Yuki who were happy together.

The end.

Author Space:

Woot! Now I'm finished! I'm not going to make fanfiction stories for now. I'm trying to finish my own stories and I'm going to post them at fictionpress. The stories I'm trying to finish are "Me my onii-chan", "Loving a vampire", "I like my teacher secretly", and many more! I hope you'll read them too. They are all in fictionpress, My pen name is Yukiko Watakara their too. Hope you'll read too! Thank you.

Yuki-pi


End file.
